


A Killer

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "There are two kinds of people in this world, son. Those who save lives, and those who take lives." "And what of those who protect and defend? Those who save lives by taking lives?" "That's like trying to stop a storm by blowing harder. Ridiculous. You can't protect by killing." Brandon Sanderson, The Way of Kings (The Stormlight Archive, #1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer

He was wired that way though, at least that’s what he thought. Seventy years of killing. It was all he knew. It was what he did best.

So Bucky did what he did best, and SHIELD was grateful for it, and Bucky was happy to provide his services to SHIELD. Even if some of SHIELD’s missions were questionable they were still the good guys in his eyes.

It all worked perfectly…until someone wanted payback.

Bucky leaned his forehead against the glass window and watched the doctors operate on the unconious body.

A hand pressed against his back.

"She’ll be okay."

Bucky didn’t acknowledge Steve. “I need to know who did this.”

"Bucky…"

"I need to know," Bucky growled.

"Okay."

In the back of his mind he could hear her telling him to let it go. Except he couldn’t. It was Jemma. His Jemma.

Of the hundred years of his life he’d spent the majority of it killing. It was all he knew, and he’d kill all of them.


End file.
